


Mead Memories

by Reioka



Series: Flash Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Mortally Offended Tony, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Tony had hoped that Bucky would forget the night before.





	Mead Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence prompt: “I remember everything.”

Mead Memories

 

Tony yelped as he was slammed back against a wall, hands immediately going up to cover his chest. He couldn’t help a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Bucky. “I. Have. A. Heart. Condition,” he ground out, because really, he’d reminded all of his teammates at least a dozen times. So maybe it wasn’t necessarily as bad as he played it up to be sometimes, but it was really nice not having any of the assassins scaring the bejeezus out of him all the time.

 

“You left me,” Bucky snapped back.

 

Tony blinked up at him, confused, before letting out a slightly hysterical laugh. “Oh, come on. No I didn’t!”

 

“Yes, you did,” Bucky said firmly. “I don’t know when you left, but you did.”

 

Tony masterfully didn’t grimace, instead flippantly trying to smack Bucky’s hands off his shoulders. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I came in, saw you drinking Asgardian mead with Steve, and left while the going was good.”

 

Bucky didn’t let himself be deterred, changing his grip to lower down on Tony’s arms. “No, you didn’t.”

 

“How would you know!” Tony exclaimed. “You were so drunk you couldn’t even see straight!”

 

“I remember  _everything_ ,” Bucky snarled.

 

Tony froze, staring up at him. Oh. Oh no. That meant he remembered Tony bullying him and Steve up to their rooms, and Tony falling prey to Bucky’s charm when he’d tried to put him to bed, and Tony sneaking out after Bucky passed out while kissing him.

 

That meant he remembered Tony whispering how he wished Bucky would do this when he was sober, and not believing Bucky when he promised he’d properly kiss him in the morning because he liked him and wanted to ‘date the hell out of him.’

 

“You didn’t believe me, did you?” Bucky asked, and he looked hurt at the thought.

 

Tony had no idea how to say ‘I thought you were pretending I was someone else’ without looking pathetic, so he just dropped his gaze to his feet, unable to help feeling a little ashamed.

 

Bucky let go of one of his arms to gently grab Tony’s chin between his fingers, tipping his head up. “One day you will,” he said softly, and then, “Let me keep my promise, doll.”

 

The kiss was soft and tender and everything Tony hadn’t known he wanted. He blinked up at Bucky dazedly as the other man drew back, lips parting with a wet sound.

 

“…But it’s not the morning,” he managed after a moment.

 

“Tony, oh my God,” Bucky said, laughing in disbelief. “Fine. I’ll kiss you tomorrow morning too. And every morning after that.”

 

“I won’t be available tomorrow morning. I have to go to California for a business meeting.”

 

“Then I’ll cling to the armor so I’m there with you tomorrow morning,” Bucky said, shrugging.

 

Tony jerked away from him, appalled. “I’m taking a jet, you neanderthal, I don’t take the armor everywhere, you think I can wear a suit in the armor? I would rather die than show up to a board meeting with wrinkled clothes. Get away from me. I decline any further kisses until you apologize to me and to my tailor.”

 

“Tony,” Bucky laughed, and leaned down to kiss him again to try and quiet him. Then he leaned back to laugh again, because Tony had continued complaining against his mouth. “Okay, I’m sorry!”

 

“–Think I can come out of the armor looking like roses, as if a Kiton deserves such disgrace, how dare you–”

 

Bucky tried not to laugh some more at Tony’s cantankerous display. It didn’t really work. “Tony! Tony, I’m sorry!”


End file.
